charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
She's a Man, Baby, a Man!/Plot
San Francisco is experiencing a heatwave, but it's especially hot for Phoebe. She is feeling feverish but aroused rather than ill. She tells Piper of her sexy dreams, each with a different man and all of them end with her killing the man. Prue joins them and complains of her recent date with her new man, Alan. Her date went well, and then he dropped her off with "barely a kiss goodnight." thumb Phoebe has fitful sleep and experiences her dream again. Her man flatters her and lies down underneath her, and then a snake-like tongue pops from her mouth, enters his mouth, and kills him. Prue meets Alan at Buckland's and wants to know if something had upset him, and he says he had a great time. He says "I'll call you", which Piper had described as the "kiss of death". Darryl finds Prue and they meet in her office. He says that four men have been killed since the heatwave started four days ago. He hands her the pictures of the dead men; all had cerebral trauma and were drained of all their testosterone. They all belonged to a dating service called Fine Romance. Phoebe is still trying to cool off, to no avail. Piper pops a thermometer in Phoebe's mouth; she's running a 100-degree fever. Prue comes in and shows Piper and Phoebe the pictures. Phoebe recognizes the faces of the men killed in her dreams. She has had her dreams for four days and she suspects that she's the killer. Prue and Phoebe go to Fine Romance, staked out by Darryl and his new partner Inspector Smith. Phoebe bumps into Owen Grant, a customer, and on shaking his hand gets a premonition: Owen is the next victim. thumb When they return, Piper has found the Succubus in the Book of Shadows. The Book has a spell to attract and destroy the Succubus. Prue reads the spell and Phoebe is relieved to see that it didn't burn her up, but Prue is turned into a man. Prue, embarrassed, hides in the bathroom. Dan comes to the door as and Piper introduces Prue as "Manny Hanks". Phoebe calls for Piper; she has had a vision of the Succubus. She has another, and sees egg sacs—apparently, the Succubus is planning to reproduce if she isn't killed. Manny signs up at Fine Romance and makes his tape. Phoebe and Piper go to Fine Romance. Piper freezes the room and finds Owen's tape (and finds that Dan has also signed up). They go to a mixer and Phoebe meets Owen. Piper slips off and watches Dan's tape. He's shy on camera but sweet and down-to-earth. Owen goes to fetch a drink for Phoebe, and while he's away, Phoebe has another flash—the Succubus is after Owen. Phoebe goes to Piper, who has returned. Phoebe tries to go back to Owen, but Inspector Smith cuts her off. Darryl tells Smith to let Phoebe go. Phoebe calls to Manny, who punches Owen. Smith tries to arrest Manny, but Manny punches Smith. Darryl arrests Manny, and Smith arrests Owen. Phoebe has another flash: the Succubus is now after Manny. Phoebe and Piper persuade Darryl to let Manny go but keep Owen in jail where the Succubus can't get him. Manny and his sisters return to the manor; he is wearing a tool belt and has fixed the air conditioner. Manny's tape has had 20 hits, and he has lined updates with all of them, thinking one of them is the Succubus. Phoebe checks out a hunky neighbor working on his truck; Manny is more impressed by the truck. Phoebe, Piper, and Manny go to P3. Manny meets with Alan and claims to work with Prue. Alan complains that women are unpredictable: pulling out a chair or opening a door may offend a woman or be expected, for example, and he never knows which until it's too late. He doesn't know how fast or slow to go with Prue. Phoebe has a flash and knows the Succubus is in the club. The Succubus spots Manny. Phoebe spots a woman in a red dress, and Manny goes to the alley. Piper recognizes her as Jan from Fine Romance. Phoebe intercepts the woman and has another flash: the woman is not the Succubus. Phoebe and Piper find the real Succubus after Manny—it's Darla, the secretary at Fine Romance. Darla shows up in the alley. Manny tries to fling her away, but nothing happens. Smith and Darryl appear; the Succubus flings Smith aside, and Darryl shoots her. Manny, however, has not turned back into Prue. The medical examiner tells Smith of high levels of testosterone in the blood of the Succubus. After the M.E. leaves, the Succubus revives and kills Smith. Phoebe has another flash telling her the Succubus is alive and has killed again. thumb Manny goes to the bathroom, and Phoebe has another flash—the Succubus is in the manor. Phoebe and Piper go after him, but the Succubus has grabbed Manny and taken him through the window. Piper suggests to Phoebe that she reverse her connection to the Succubus. Phoebe makes the Succubus tell Manny that he is really a woman, that he can resist. Manny flings the Succubus away. The Succubus flies into a closet and goes up in flames from several candles she knocked over. Manny, at last, turns back into Prue. Phoebe is back to normal. The sisters go to P3. As the Cranberries begin to play, Phoebe meets with Owen, Piper meets with Dan and Prue meets with Alan. They all had called their respective men. Category:Season 2 Plots Category:Plot Sections